One Lucky Player
by soundspretty
Summary: Tim/Julie. Tim Riggins takes a bet he’s sure to lose. And the Coach’s daughter? Well, she’s just lucky enough to be caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sadly I don't own anything related to Tim Riggins or any of the FNL realm. For the record, this is purely fiction. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 1**

"Are they looking over here?" asked the panicked teen, fighting the urge to peek over her shoulder at the tall, lanky young men in the corner of the cafeteria.

Julie rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in this particular conversation, glancing over at the table in question with apparent disinterest.

"Not really," she replied, shrugging in response.

Her friend searched her face for signs of dishonesty, sighing in relief (or was that disappointment?) when she found none. Julie turned back to her book, although she knew that it was only a matter of minutes before she was interrupted yet again. She reread the same sentence for the third time before she gave up, simply staring at the words on the page as they blurred together.

Lois was what Julie would call a closet slut; though never in a million years would she share that opinion with the girl sitting in front of her. Lois seemed like one of those quiet, brainy girls who sit in the front of classrooms and hang out at home on Saturday nights, but just like all the other girls in this school, she would go to just about any length to be in the spotlight. It seemed that in Dillon, you were nobody unless you were associated in some way with the famous Panther football team.

Dating Matt was like being with a celebrity. People turned and stared whenever you walked by, offering anything they could from free food and drinks to actually giving up a good seat in a packed movie theater. Sure, there were those who didn't conform to this kind of absurdity, but the community tended to shun those who didn't share their views, especially when it came to Friday night football. Going against the Panthers was like going against God himself.

When the two broke up that all went away, much to Julie's chagrin. She knew the backlash would be inevitable, but she didn't think it would be quite this bad. The attention wasn't anything new; she had already had enough of that being the Coach's daughter. The emotions behind it, however, were little to be desired. She supposed maybe she got it worse because of her dad abandoning the team, abandoning the town. Breaking QB1's heart, for another guy no less, only made matters worse.

However, it didn't take long for another scandal to hit the small town, allowing the rumor mill take a detour away from her personal life. That and Matt had apparently moved on with a Lyla clone. Yes, Julie Taylor was no longer interesting to the general public.

She was snapped out of her daze as her friend waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Julie! What about now?"

Julie sighed in frustration, her eyes darting over to the same table. "No, they're not even there anymore."

Lois whipped her head around, and Julie wondered if she lost the rest of her brains in the process. Sure enough, the assembly of basketball players was dumping the contents of their lunch trays in the garbage, talking loud and obnoxiously in the process, although not as bad as the group two tables down.

Yes, that's right. Basketball.

You see, the closest Lois had ever got to a football player was making out with Tim Riggins for 2.5 seconds at Smash's pool party about a month ago. If you couldn't make it with Riggins, the biggest man whore probably in the whole state of Texas, then there really was no hope for you. Besides, the majority of football players didn't really go for the non-cheerleader or rally girl types anyway. So Lois went after the next big thing, of course. This is why their lunch period consisted of Julie being a lookout for "wandering eyes" looking Lois' way.

Her friend had decided to tramp it up for the day, making Julie feel unordinary plain. She had a feeling it would only get worse as the week progressed. The girls had spent most of Saturday shopping and picking out outfits for the girl's big plan that started upon arriving this morning at school. Funny thing is, Lois seemed to have thrown Julie's "less is more" suggestions right out the window.

Her friend groaned, tossing her empty bottle of juice onto her tray and stood up.

"If I can't even get Jeff Arnold to look my way, I'm going to kill myself. They only keep him on the team because he's a giant freak, but the boy can't carry a ball worth shit. Maybe I should hang out by the locker room more..."

Julie followed behind Lois, her book clutched in one hand and her tray balanced in the other. She was definitely having lunch in the library tomorrow, she decided.

As the two neared the footballer's table, loud laughter rang out in the now emptying cafeteria. Lois slowed her stride, causing Julie to almost bump into her.

"What are you doing? Move!" Julie ordered, coming up beside her friend as to not trip over her again.

"Oh my God, is Tim Riggins looking at me?"

"What?" Julie asked, her eyes flicking over to the table quickly. Sure enough, the teen was looking at her friend with what seemed like apparent interest, although Julie could detect a little amusement in his stare as well. She had a feeling she knew what that look meant, and no self-respecting girl would ever want Tim Riggins staring at her like that. It was like he was thinking of the many ways to undress her, ugh.

Rolling her eyes, Julie decided to play along for her friend's benefit.

"Play it cool," she reminded her.

Suddenly Lois snapped to attention, turning back to Julie and acting like she was having the conversation of her life, acting indifferent to the Riggin's stare. Julie stopped listening to the other girl babble after a couple seconds, sighing loudly in her mind. As the two walked out the double doors leading to the hallway, Julie snuck a quick glance back to the idolized table, watching as Riggins and another player shook hands, some of the other players shaking their heads in disbelief.

If she didn't know any better, Julie would say some sort of wager was taking place, although what it had to do with Lois she wasn't quite sure. Either way, Julie knew this was going to end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pounding on the door woke Tim up from his slumber. His dazed mind failed to process where the noise was coming from until he heard his brother's voice calling for him to "wake up and get his ass to school!" Billy never really cared if Tim went to school or not, except ever since Tami Taylor took the position as guidance counselor, she had taken to shoving responsibility bullshit down his throat every chance she got. And since she was the Coach's wife, Billy was willing to do anything to keep her from going to the coach. And since a happy coach equals a happy Panther, at least in Billy's mind, he's had to put up with this crap for two straight Monday mornings.

School wasn't something that came naturally to Tim. Playing ball was all he had really, the only thing he ever truly enjoyed and was _good_ at. He and football had this understanding, you see. And it was because of this love of football that he decided to amuse Mrs. Coach and actually come to school on time. Except Wednesdays, of course, because he couldn't be expected to attend _all_ the time.

He was understandably sluggish getting to school, not quite fully awake enough to be considered human. Billy had tossed him a breakfast bar on his way out the door, a disgusting contraption that had some sort of red jelly in the center. Tim had thrown it out the window of his truck on the way.

He breezed through his classes all morning, half in a daze and not really taking in any of the information that we being taught. He couldn't be expected to remember _everything_.

In fact, he didn't fully wake up until lunch, his favorite time of the day. Well, besides football practice. Setting down his tray loaded with food he probably shouldn't be eating, he greeted everyone at the table in his usual manner, lazy and a bit arrogant.

"You know what you need? You need to get laid!" Smash said, addressing Saracen. He had been moping for weeks now about Coach's snobby daughter, and it was getting a bit pathetic.

Matt replied in his usual pessimistic way, something about girls not liking him.

"You're a Panther, Saracen. It's easy to get girls! You just act weird… see, you need to be like Riggins here. The ladies love him!"

Matt looked like he took a little offence to what Smash said. Whether it was the weird comment or the 'be like Riggins', Tim wasn't sure.

"Tell me Riggs," Smash said, turning to him. "What _is_ it that girls like you for, because I honestly have no idea."

Tim just smiled, his voice turning into a lazy drawl.

"My charm."

Matt rolled his eyes at the two, muttering his next words.

"At least I can keep a girl."

"What'd you say?" Tim said, now becoming interested in the conversation. "I've had a girlfriend before."

"Oh, sorry I forgot about your _quality_ relationship with Tyra for a second there…"

Smash rolled his eyes and Tim almost mimicked the action.

"She stuck around, didn't she?" Tim asked with a smirk. Oh yes. She did.

"She also cheated on you."

"So?"

"So that doesn't count!" Matt argued.

"You know, I'm kinda agreeing with Matty here." Smash said, slinging his arm around the quarterback's shoulder. "You couldn't keep a girl if your life depended on it."

"I could go get one right now if I wanted," Tim argued, stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Oh yeah? How about we put some money on it."

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks. You keep a girl for two months…"

"That won't be hard," Tim interrupted, indifferent to the incredulous stares his two teammates were giving him across the table.

"We'll see about that," Smash said, a sneaky smile coming to his face.

"We get to pick the girl," Matt chimed in, apparently finding his balls and wishing to contribute to the conversation.

Tim just smirked in response.

"Like that one," Matt said, his eyes focused on someone behind Tim.

He looked behind him lazily, a confused look coming across his face.

"You want me to get with Coach's daughter?" Tim asked.

"No!" Matt said hurriedly, blushing a bit. "I meant her friend."

Tim looked back to the girl just ahead of Julie. Short, average looking… not really his type. She did look a little familiar, though.

"I already hit that."

"I doubt it," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Tim said, shrugging his shoulders. He reached out his hand and shook with both Matt and Smash, giving them a grin as he stood up to dump his trash.

"I expect full payment in two months. Cash only."

As Tim left the table, Smash turned to Matt, eyebrows raised.

"What's the deal man? Why her?" he asked, wondering why Matt would choose a girl he knew nothing about, and apparently his ex's best friend, on top of that.

"She's psycho."

"Oh yeah?" Smash questioned, watching the fullback saunter out the cafeteria doors. "Sounds like fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is he still behind us?" questioned Lois excitedly.

The two girls had spotted Tim shortly after they left the cafeteria to head toward their next class. He did indeed seem to be following them, although Julie had no idea why. Nor did she really care to know, especially in the off chance that it concerned her.

She suggested to her friend that they play it cool and let him do the chasing or some rubbish like that. Lois was too out of her mind to see the lack of reasoning in avoiding a boy that she wanted nothing more to do than to jump in the stacks with, but Julie had never led her wrong before.

To be honest, Julie just wanted to get to class. She didn't want to think about stupid Tim Riggins or his motives. She didn't want him anywhere near her friend, and the faster they walked out of there, the better. Maybe if they lost him then he would find a new target and be on his way…

"Don't look back!" she snapped in response, pulling her friend's arm as she hurried up her pace. It was useless, however, because Lois immediately stopped in her tracks the moment she heard his gruff voice call out "Hey!" No matter if he wasn't even talking to them, when Tim Riggins spoke up, everyone stopped to listen.

Hoping he was just calling out to one of his teammates or his latest fuck, Julie gave an insistent tug on her friend's arm once again only to be nudged away.

"He's coming over!" Lois whispered excitedly before calming her features into a mask of forged indifference. Not that it was fooling anyone, least of all Julie. She could see the rapid movements her eyes made as they took all of Tim in, top to bottom, lingering in a few select places along the way.

"Hi Tim!" Lois called out when Tim came closer, his intent obviously on them. Julie managed to keep from rolling her eyes at the sugary sweet tone her friend took on.

"Hey…" Tim trailed off, scanning the brunette as if her name would magically come to him.

"Lois," Julie chimed in, her tone accusing. She knew what Tim Riggins was after. He never approached girls except for one thing, and she'd be damned if she was going to let her best friend become one of the masses. Sure, Lois would have no problem being the flavor of the week (or in Riggins case, the flavor of the hour), but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him.

"I know," Tim said with an easy, charming smile, not taking his eyes off the other girl. Lois, in turn stared back dreamily at the fullback, only breaking contact once to send an exasperated look toward Julie after his statement as if to say "_Duh! He knows!" _Julie ground her teeth and resisted the urge to point out the obvious lie.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go the party with me Friday?" Tim questioned in his southern drawl. God, he was good. Only players were such smooth talkers and Tim was definitely a player. It was probably the same smooth, confident voice he used when he talked girls out of their pants, too.

"She's busy," Julie spoke up before Lois could answer.

"No I'm not!" Lois argued back, sending a glare toward her friend. Julie ignored the look and turned her back to the fullback, ignoring him completely.

"We have to finish our project. You were coming over tonight to work on it, right?" she asked, wanting to slap the other girl silly. She really did not have time for his. And she wasn't lying either! They hadn't even started on their science project and they really had made plans to work on it tonight. Julie had dance rehearsal tomorrow, and their project was due the day after that so tonight was the only night they could work on it to get it done on time.

"We can work on it later," Lois hissed, and if looks could kill then Julie would've been six feet under.

Julie opened her mouth to argue and then stopped. Lois wasn't even paying attention to her! She was staring up at Tim, rolling her eyes as if Julie was being the stupid one.

"Fine," she snapped back before turning on her heels and stalking to class. Alone. She didn't even turn around to see if they were watching her go. Knowing Lois she was still making moony eyes at Tim and he would have this unbelievably cocky smirk on his face as if saying "Gotcha!" Well, screw them both!

Julie quickly found her locker and spun the combination, popping open the door with a click. She grabbed the books for her next two classes, shoving the ones that she didn't need back on the shelf. She slammed her locker shut, shifting her bag back up her shoulder roughly.

It was unbelievable! Never in a million years would she think that Tim Riggins of all people would be interested in Lois. Julie had no problem giving her advice when she knew there was not a snowball's chance in hell that something like this would even happen, but having the epitome of man-scum standing there and talking up her friend was ridiculous. Knowing that she had no say in the matter either was annoying as hell. And to top it off, she would be the one to pick of the pieces once Tim got what he wanted. What right did he have to treat girls like that?

And what was that whole scene about in the cafeteria anyway? Was this a way for Matt to get back at her for cheating on him? She didn't think he was capable of something so cruel, but yet lately he'd been doing a lot of things she didn't know the supposedly shy, sweet boy was capable of.

It wasn't easy for Julie to make friends, and Matt knew this! She wasn't like the other girls that went to this school. She didn't trip over her feet whenever a Panther came near and she sure in the hell wasn't nearly as slutty as 90% of the school's population. Not to mention being the Coach's daughter kept most people at bay. Lois was the only girl who was either clueless or different enough to actually try and be friends with her, and now there was the possibility of that going away too all because that stupid fullback couldn't keep this dick in his pants for one minute!

Julie took a deep breath before walking into class, trying to calm her nerves. It was time for Debate and if she didn't cool off now, then she was liable to knock someone out.

She couldn't wait for this day to be over.


End file.
